Destiny
by Ringleader Kanon
Summary: The usual with a twist. Kagome gets her heart broken, something happens, and who's there to save her? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N]: Hey everyone! Uhhh.... Well this is another fanfic for me, about my favourite couple in Inuyasha... Kagome and Sesshoumaru! You all know this type of ficcie, Kagome finds Inuyasha cheating, and her heart breaks then she runs into Sesshou. Mine isn't exactly like that but it's similar. So without further ado, I present *drum roll* DESTINY [I know, really corny huh? Couldn't think of another title hehe]  
  
DESTINY By: kdpcat  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She ran. She ran towards the woods, water dispersed from her eyes, floating to the ground, creating a wet trail from the path that she had just taken. She couldn't believe it. She knew that he loved HER, but he shouldn't have rubbed it on her face so maliciously. He played with her, toyed with her feelings, wanting to rupture her spirit. 'Well, you have shattered it, are you happy?' she thought bitterly to herself.  
She ran blindly, not caring where she would end up. 'Anywhere... I'd rather be anywhere than return to THAT place...' Suddenly, she heard running water, and ran towards the sound, hoping to wash her tear-streaked face, and her spirit, f she had any piece left.  
She soon came to a clearing, a lake in the center with a miniature waterfall cascading. For a moment, she forgot her current predicament and her breath hitched, taking in the delicate scenery. She walked silently towards the lakes' shore and her hand waded in the water, observing her own reflection. 'He only sees HER in me. I don't think he even knows who Higurashi Kagome is...'  
That thought brought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes, and she cradled her head with her hands, as she started crying once more. 'Why did I go into that stupid well?!' **********----------**********----------**********----------**********  
  
Sesshoumaru was patrolling his lands, just defeating a youkai who dared to cause a ruckus among one of the villages. His impassive face stared straight ahead, intent on getting back to the palace, hoping to wash the human stench that clung to his being.  
He stopped when he heard a sobbing female, and he instinctively sniffed the air. He allowed a smirk on his stoic face and started walking towards the reverberation. He might actually obtain Tetsusaiga, by means of Inuyasha's wench. **********----------**********----------**********----------**********  
  
She continued her silent sobbing; she couldn't help it. How could he choose that...that corpse over her?! She sighed and stared at her reflection on the lakes' surface. She looked pathetic. How could she bawl this much for just one guy? 'Of course, he was my first love, and I've had this damned crush on him for two years!!!'  
She laughed bitterly, as her hand continued to wade in the water. She just sat there, thinking of all the times she thought she had a chance against Kikyou. 'Couldn't he see that Kikyou was working for Naraku? Or maybe, he knows and IS in league with Naraku and Co.!'  
She shook her head. 'No, Inuyasha would never do that, right?' She was in denial, she knew it, for deep down, she knew it was true. His actions that night had proven that to her.  
'Now I'm all alone—Miroku, Sango, and Shippou must have sided with him. He was threatening them...' She sighed tiredly. It wasn't her choice to be the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, if it wasn't for that jewel, she wouldn't be in this mess. She sighed once more, a sudden thought coming to her, 'How am I gonna protect myself now?' Sure, over the years her miko skills had improved and she was a master archer. But frankly, she was used to being in the sidelines, not in the real fight. She groaned, resting her head on her knees.  
It was her 17th birthday that day, and she had planned to celebrate it with her 'friends'. But everything was ruined when She showed up and the whole incident happened. She wanted to go back to her time, but to do so, she would have to pass His forest, and he would finish what he started. She knew she could have stopped him if she tried, but she couldn't hurt him. She sighed exasperatedly, suddenly tired with all these thoughts. She was spending her 17th birthday, all alone... 'Great...'  
She stood up and gazed at the sliver at the sky they called the moon. It was stunning, so very beautiful, unlike her... 'I want to be strong, I want to be beautiful, I don't want to be helpless anymore. I wan to love someone and have them love me in return...' She closed her eyes and sent her silent prayer to the moon.  
Suddenly, she felt her blood boil and an agonizing pain emitted from every pore on her body. She did the only thing she could do: Scream. **********----------**********----------**********----------**********  
  
Sesshoumaru had smelled her tears halt, but the pain and sorrow still lingered so strongly in the air. 'What could have made her hurt this much?' He wasn't concerned, but the emotional pain her very soul emanated was something he had never sensed before from any youkai, ningen, or hanyou. He almost felt, tasted, smelt, and heard the broken spirit of the woman-child. What was peculiar to him was that the girl was always optimistic, fiery, innocent and had never let any snide remark or action get to her, this was very uncharacteristic for her indeed. Her soul was shattered completely and it reminded him of the Shikon shards that she was supposed to gather.  
He broke from his reverie when he heard the piercing scream of the miko. It held so much agony, and his slow drawl suddenly altered into a brisk sprint. **********----------**********----------**********----------**********  
  
All she could think of was the pain. 'Pain, pain, pain, I-it h-hur- hurts...' she thought over and over again. No other coherent thought could enter her mind, as her blood boiled and flamed as if on fire. "Ta-s-su-ke- te..." Kagome whispered to the wind, as she fell unconscious on the forest floor, not noticing the transformation of her body. **********----------**********----------**********----------**********  
  
He had witnessed the change. He arrived at the clearing, and had hid on a tree, observing her from the branches. The transformation was amazing, but he still had to wonder what happened to her. Her physical features changed, making her already pleasing face more radiant. He sniffed the air, her scent lingering strongly on the breeze that blew. Her pleasant scent reached his nose, cherry blossoms and strawberries. He noticed though that her ningen scent disappeared, and was replaced by the usual inu-youkai scent that he smelled on his being too. His eyes widened slightly, 'She's a youkai...'  
How it happened he didn't know, but her change was apparent on her features as well. Her already silky midnight-blue hair grew longer till it reached her ankles and its luster and silkiness overpowered his own. Two blue stripes appeared on her cheeks, under her eyes, and a black upside down crescent moon shone vividly on her forehead.  
As he observed her more closely, he noticed a black as midnight fluffy tail that was sprawled behind her fallen figure. Finer details were perceived such as: her ears were now pointed, her cheekbones were sharper, lips were fuller, there were two blue stripes on her shoulders and wrists, her former hands were now claws, she had a few visible muscles, and she was about an inch or two taller, just under his chin.  
Overall, Sesshoumaru concluded that she was the most attractive youkai he had ever encountered with, but she didn't have to know that. He continued to observe her, until he decided to take her, deciding that this transformation will not get in the way of his plans.  
He jumped from the branch he was perched upon and strolled over to her limp figure. He loomed over her, still having doubts that he might be able to use her. The hanyou might not believe him that this was his wench... if so, then he would just kill the woman... or maybe use her for his benefit. Also, he wanted to know how she became a youkai. He picked her up carefully, making sure to tuck her tail, making a mental note that her tail was fluffier than his. He summoned his cloud, and headed home, to his palace.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
[A/N]: Well that was the first chapter... Hope it was ok. I already have chapter 2 written out and I'm still working on chapter 3. The real problem is the typing coz I'm lazy, and I can't seem to write what I wrote down on paper. I always change it on the computer... oh well, I hope I can have chapter 2 by tomorrow, or the next day. I still have to finish chapter 3. Please R&R. Comments, flames, constructive critism, anything is welcome. Thanks, Kdpcat 


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N]: Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. My friends say that tend to put myself down, maybe I am ;) I'd like to thank all who reviewed... I'm sorry this took months to come out, but I finished it, lol, I left a really LONG A/N at the bottom ...well, this is the next chapter, hope it's ok (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but this is the last time I will say 'I do not own Inuyasha', lol DESTINY By: kdpcat  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome rose from the futon, feeling a dull ache rise to her head. She yawned and raised her right hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her hand left the soft comfort of the futon, and made it ascend towards her eyes. Suddenly she froze. 'Futon?! I was in the forest before I fell unconscious!'  
Suddenly, it was as if her sense of smell multiplied 1000x, she even smelt the freshly washed futon. Her eyes grew wide and she carefully observed the room she was in. It was a normal Japanese-styled room; there was a mirror against one wall, a large closet at the other, a table and some cushions at the middle, a bathroom was next to the closet, and the futon was against the wall, directly across the shoji screen door.  
She was confused and her thoughts raced blindly around her head. 'Where am I? Who took me here? What happened last night? Why the hell are my hands claws?!' At that commentary, she observed her hands concluding that they were indeed claws.  
She stood up, and ran to the vanity mirror, surprised at her own speed. Her blue-grey eyes rested on her figure, reflected on the mirror.  
  
"What happened to me?" She questioned herself, tracing the contours of her face.  
  
"That was what I hoped you could explain to me."  
  
Kagome turned around, surprised to see Sesshoumaru, standing at the doorway, slightly leaning on the doorframe. Not brandishing what he just said, she asked the questions that plagued her mind,  
  
"What the hell am I doing here, and what happened to me?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at the woman's outburst, though it did not appear on his stoic face. He knew that woman-child was a spitfire, but he never expected her to be that much! He growled, and replied in a cold and hard tone,  
  
"I saved your pathetic life. If it weren't for I, Sesshoumaru, you would have been a youkai's supper, or breakfast."  
  
"Why did you save me?" Kagome asked surprised, "For the Tetsusaiga? If so, then you should just kill me right now. Inuyasha wouldn't trade the fang for me... I'm not important to him," Kagome had whispered the last part, but Sesshoumaru had heard it clearly.  
  
"You are correct with your assumption, but if what you say is true, then I SHOULD kill you. But seeing as how you've turned into an inu youkai, I will spare you for there are a few of our kin in number. In return, you will instruct my ward, Rin, on proper ningen behaviour, and from this night forth, you will belong to this Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome fumed at the possessiveness of his toned, but considered the offer he made. She started, though hesitant, "I have no complaints against teaching Rin, I would be glad to even, but how am I sure that you will not kill me? I cannot assume that you wont just because you told me. Oh and, one more thing, I DO NOT BELONG TO ANYONE!"  
Before she could register what happened, Kagome found herself pinned to the wall, with a snarling Sesshoumaru glaring at her. It was rare for Sesshoumaru to show emotions, but she was truly afraid when the opportunity arose.  
  
"I am a youkai of my word, unlike some that I am acquainted with, although I require the respect that I deserve for if it were not for this Sesshoumaru, you would have been youkai leftovers by now. Act like the ningen you once were and actually be grateful."  
  
Kagome just stared at him coldly, unfazed by his tirade. Finally, she retorted, "You can kill me now for all I care, everyone else would want my pathetic head anyway. And... I am grateful, and I would try to respect you if we reach a compliance of some sort."  
Sesshoumaru abruptly dropped Kagome, "Fine wench, I comply. Each will have three conditions that the other must fulfill. My first requirement would be for you to teach Rin about the world around her and how to act properly. Second, you will belong to me and will have no further relation to my half brother and his band. Lastly, you will train with me to learn how to properly fight like a youkai. Agreed wench?"  
"Agreed," Kagome wasn't hesitant about any of his requirements, except the "you belong to me" part, but she will somehow manage to overlook that.  
  
"First, I would prefer it if you will call me by my name, which is Kagome. No other names such as wench, miko, onna, or any other obscenities that you youkai come up with. Second, after we have completed my training, you will accompany me in my quest to find the Shikon no Tama shards, which are conveniently in Naraku's hands now. And finally, allow me to return to my time, at least once a month, agreed?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and eyed Sesshoumaru warily. Though he held his stoic façade, she knew he was confused. She trudged to the middle of the room and sat down on the cushions, but had to readjust her yukata for it was riding up her body. Then she wondered why she was in yukata, but then stopped her train of thought when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting across her.  
  
"Um... ok, how do I explain this...OK, first off, I'm not from this era, I come from the future. The Bone-Eaters well in... Inuyasha's Forest. I don't exactly know how one can pass through the time boundaries, but I do know that there must be link from my time to this."  
  
Sesshoumaru evaluated whether Kagome was lying or not, she was not. He stared coldly at Kagome, only to find out that she would not flinch under his gaze. Instead, she kept her head leveled as his and stared back at him with equal fervor. 'I like his eyes...' Kagome mentally gasped, 'I did not just think that, please tell me I did not just think that... but then it is true, Sesshoumaru has better eyes that HIM.'  
  
Kagome, who all this time coped up with Sesshoumaru, suddenly shuddered violently, and Sesshoumaru, who was still contemplating on what the woman- child said, was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of... 'Concern? No this Sesshoumaru does not feel concern, especially for this onna....' Before Sesshoumaru could finish his line of thought, the convulsing figure of Kagome slowly fell to the floor. Kagome expected to kiss the floor, but she was caught by taken aback when she felt herself land on something firm with warm tentacles wrapping around her. She finally opened her eyes; after realizing that she had kept it closed the whole time the incident occurred. Her now almost gray eyes stared back at liquid-honey coloured ones. For a while, both demons just stared at each other, until Kagome found their awkward positioning; she was lying on top of Sesshoumaru with her arms around his neck and in turn, he had his arms around her waist, balancing both of them. Though it wasn't evident on his face, Sesshoumaru was quite surprised by what had taken place. He didn't even realize that he was moving until he found himself staring at Kagome's eyes. He slowly steadied her on her feet and gracefully removed the invisible wrinkles on his hakama.  
  
"We will continue our previous conversation after you have had rest. You are both mentally and physically exhausted."  
  
With that said, Kagome just stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating back, still not woken from her stupor. But suddenly, her earlier question returned. "Ano... chotto, Sesshoumaru!" He stopped on his tracks but did not glance at her as she slowly fidgeted with her skirt. "My presence is wearing thin... Kagome," Sesshoumaru slowly growled, pronouncing her name dangerously.  
  
Kagome's earlier nervousness was replaced by anger, 'That pompous bastard!' She stood up straight, puffed out her chest and glared heatedly at his back. "Oh mighty Lord of the Western lands, this lowly youkai was just curious as to know who had undressed her. Sesshoumaru growled, he didn't miss the heavy sarcasm her voice held. "I did, and yes. You are a lowly youkai, with no figure whatsoever," Sesshoumaru took his precious time to let himself out of Kagome's room.  
  
'That....that.... THAT BASTERD!!!!!' Kagome fumed, 'How dare he???!!! I swear that I will tear his limbs one by one. THAT HENTAI!' She told herself to calm down, get him back some other time, right now, she just wanted to sleep. She yawned as she fixed the cushions and made her way towards her futon. As soon as her head had hit the pillow, she was dead asleep.   
  
Sesshoumaru made his way to his chambers, as thoughts plagued his mind. 'Why was she shuddering like that? Why did I catch her when she fell? Was I really concerned for the young youkai?' Sesshoumaru growled, 'This Sesshoumaru does not feel, and I am not concerened for her. She is just bait for Inuyasha, in order for me to get the Tetsusaiga.'  
But then, he remembered the bitter words of Kagome when she said that Inuyasha would never give the Tetsusaiga in exchange for her life. He lost himself in his thoughts again. Finally reaching his chambers, he changed into a simple white yukata and made his way to his futon. He had had a hectic day, with work and Kagome. 'The demoness really is feisty, I wonder what will happen once I start training her...' and with that last thought, Sesshoumaru drifted into a light nap.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the months that I haven't updated. I've finished writing Chapter 4 on paper, but I'm just so lazy to type. Also, I finished school on the end of May, but I transferred schools, so now I'm back for ten months of hell. Really sorry, also I've had some attempts [if you know what I mean] and I've been feeling sick coz of the pills. But on a lighter note....  
  
I SAW LINKIN PARK!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!! CHESTER!!!!! MIKE!!!!! MR. HAHN!!!!! ROB!!!! BRAD!!!! PHOENIX!!!!! I SAW THEM YESTERDAY NIGHT!!!!! [breathe in, breath out.. breathe in, breath out...] omg.... I....saw.....LINKIN PARK!!!!! I just cant believe it.... It was so amazing.... I love them so much.....  
  
Lol, sorry, had to put that up, hehe.... Btw, if you don't like Linkin Park, then don't flame me saying 'I don't like LP' coz your supposed to review the story, not the little A/N... ok, so mine isn't little, but what the heck!  
  
One last thing.... I appreciate all the suggestions that you may give me, but unfortunately I will not be able to use them for I already have this story planned out, so sorry. But I am working on an AU, Sess/Kag and Inu/OC (read my bio if you don't know the character). I don't have a title yet, but here's a little summary:  
  
Sesshoumaru is in a band with his half brother Inuyasha, and his friend Miroku. The guys are taking a break from their hectic schedule to just chill out in a small town with The Inu Brothers' cousin, Riku Takahashi. Now Riku is a part of a band too, or more precisely, his best friends' Aki Miori's band, which includes Aki, Riku, Sora and Kagome (I'm using Kindom Hearts characters, forgive me). Will sparks fly between the musicians or will heads roll? Read to find out! [......DAMN.... That was cheesy....]  
  
I'm out! Kdpcat 


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N]: I'm so sorry everyone!!!! I know I haven't updated for months...I transferred schools right after my previous school year which was just a few weeks before the new S.Y; I never had a 'real' vacation so I had no time to update... I'm really, really sorry... I hope you enjoy this chapter; and I'd like to give a thanks to all those who reviewed, I try my best to reserve time to update for you guys... sorry for letting you guys down...  
-----------------------------------------  
** DESTINY  
** _By: kdpcat  
_ -----------------------------------------

-Chapter III

---------  
Kagome sat up from her futon, sweat sliding off her brow. She dreamt about the events that occurred two nights before. She shuddered again, remembering the look he had given her...  
Suddenly, her ears twitched, hearing someone approach her door. Her door was opened rather hurriedly and revealed a little girl, no older than 7 years old. Kagome remembered her as Rin, the little girl Sesshoumaru supposedly saved from a pack of wolves. She was still confused about Sesshoumaru. He had proven that he was not completely emotionless by saving and making Rin, a human, his ward. But he still treated humans like scum and hated being around them. Such a peculiar youkai...  
She smiled warmly at Rin, whom in turn ran towards Kagome and gave her a crushing hug. Kagome just chuckled and hugged the girl back.  
  
"Ohayou, Kagome- okaasan! Rin is very glad that you will stay at the castle and become Rin's mother! Rin is so happy!" the little girl energetically said to her 'mother'.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin is surprise, wondering where she got the notion. She was about to correct Rin when she saw Rin's eager face. She sighed. She was bound to stay at Sessoumaru's castle anyway, what harm could it bring to be the girl's temporary mother?  
  
"Hai Rin-chan, I will be your okaasan," Kagome hugged the little girl once more.  
  
"Yay!!!" Rin bounced up and down, happy to finally have a mother. But she remembered why she was at Kagome's room at the first place. "Okaasan, Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to summon you to breakfast."  
She smiled at Rin and walked towards the closet; Rin stayed by her futon. Kagome opened the closet and gasped at the vast amount of kimono's she saw. She knew she would need help. "Rin-chan, can you help me pick out a kimono? There are so many choices to choose from..."  
Rin looked up to her mother, happiness glimmered in her eyes. The girl vigorously and enthusiastically ran towards the closet and searched rack after rack of a suitable kimono for Kagome.  
Kagome smiled warmly at the girl's antics. Rin reminded her of Shippou... how she missed him. But she was sure that by now, Inuyasha would have the little kitsune's head filled with obscenities and insults about her.  
She looked down when she felt a tug on her yukata. Rin was standing there with a large smile on her face, holding an elegant kimono. "Rin thinks this will look nice on okaasan!"  
Rin handed her the beautiful navy blue kimono with red rose imprints at the bottom winding up to her thigh. The matching obi was black with a silver lining and silver rose imprints. Rin then went back to sit on Kagome's futon, while Kagome went behind the changing screen, which she noticed, wasn't there when she woke up before.  
She took off her yukata and hung it on the screen. She wore the kimono, tied the obi and walked back to the vanity mirror to brush her hair. Once she was finished, she looked back at Rin and smiled, "We shouldn't keep Sesshoumaru-sama waiting."  
The little girl nodded and bounded towards the door, holding Kagome's hand, as she led the older woman to the dining room.  
All Kagome could do was gape at the large hallway she was in. Her room was very traditional, but the hallway clearly wasn't. The walls and floor was made from black marble.  
Rin led her to a pair of large oak doors, and pushed then open. How a little girl could open a door 500 times her weight, she would have to figure out later. Kagome found herself in a large room with a long oak table. Rin sat down on the left side of the master's chair, while Kagome sat down on the right.  
She waited for Sesshoumaru to come before she could indulge herself with the mouth-watering food that was offered before her. She didn't have to wait long for the taiyoukai to come though; he came in just as she was getting comfortable. When he came in the room though, she tensed and knew he felt it too. But he gave no acknowledgement if he did feel her tension.  
Rin hugged his legs briefly before he sat down, "Ohayou Sesshoumaru- sama!" Sesshoumaru patted her head in recognition, and the girl released her death grip on his legs, and went back to sit on her chair.  
When he finally settled in his seat, he nodded slightly to Kagome and she nodded back in response. The three ate silently, even Rin kept silent, until Jaken rambled in the room, giving Kagome a confused look, while she just smiled warmly at the toad youkai. ---------  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru silently, slowly memorizing the different rooms and paths. After breakfast that morning, Sesshoumaru ordered her to follow him so that they may continue their previous conversation the night before. She huffed indignantly at the thought of him ordering him around, but she knew that if she wanted to get her revenge, she would have to keep quiet. So in turn, she just glared at his back, her eyes now a stormy blue.  
He could feel her glaring at his back, and he knew fully well why she was mad. 'I couldn't care less, I can kill her right here, right now.' But he knew he couldn't, for he promised to protect her, even from himself, 'I am getting weak, probably from spending too much time with Rin. She should be the one I dispose of.' He sighed inwardly, no matter what he told himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He considered the little ningen his daughter.  
He stopped his tirade of thoughts as they reached his study and he opened the door, revealing a furnished room with bookshelves lining the walls and a pine desk at the far side of the room, just beside a large window.  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, signaling her that she could sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk, while he walked towards the chair behind the desk.  
Kagome made herself comfortable on the chair and looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly. When she saw that he would not start the conversation, she sighed and asked sarcastically, "Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Before we continue to the previous subject of our conversation, I would like to know what you meant when you said that the mutt will not trade the Tetsusaiga for you being. This Sesshoumaru knows well that you travel with the mutt, mainly because you can sense the shards of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
At that comment, Kagome laughed bitterly and her hair shadowed her eyes, "So everyone does see me as a shard detector, nothing more..."  
Sesshoumaru's eyes betrayed his impassive face. He was confused, and Kagome realized that she would have to go into detail.  
  
She sighed, "So I guess I'll have to re-tell what happened that night?" She stated rather than asked.  
Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, she continued at his sign, knowing he was listening diligently. Kagome sighed again and started her tale...  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
Kagome and the others decided to call it a night. Earlier that day, they were at Kaede's Village, celebrating Kagome's 17th birthday. Unfortunately, Kagome sensed a shard and they had to retrieve it.  
They were at a forest clearing, Inuyasha perched on a tree, feigning sleep, Miroku unconscious because he tried to grope Sango once again, who went to sleep furious, and Shippou who tried to wait for Kagome, but fell asleep anyway. Kagome was bathing in a nearby hot spring, trying to relieve the tension in her muscles.  
She finally decided to go back to camp, happy to feel so relaxed. Suddenly though, she felt her instincts tell her that something was wrong. Then she heard it. At first it was faint, but grew louder as her feet led her to the source of the noise. She hid behind a tree, hiding from whoever or whatever was making the noise. She peeked out cautiously, her eyes widening at what she saw.  
There, in a clearing, she saw them; Inuyasha, together with Kikyou and Naraku. She took a step back, as her tears threatened to spill out. She choked down a sob, as she watched the threesome rut in the moonlight.  
Suddenly, she felt angry instead of being sick and heartbroken. 'How could he do this to me?! He promised to protect me, yet he's rutting with the corpse who wants to kill me and a hanyou who is trying to steal the Shikon no Tama!'  
She felt her control break and her power surged out from the perfect control she always leashed them to.  
Naraku and Inuyasha stopped their activities as they stared, in fear, at the source of the magnificent power. Their eyes widened when they saw Kagome, trying to keep her power at bay.  
Inuyasha gave a curt nod towards Naraku, who picked up his discarded baboon pelt and Kikyou, who fainted at the astonishing amount of power Kagome released, as he tried to escape from the clearing.  
Inuyasha watched Naraku leave with Kikyou, and then turned his full attention to Kagome. He shuddered at the aura she was emitting. It was bright red, meaning she was really, really mad. Not only that, but he never realized that she was this strong; he suspected that she was even stronger that him, even with only half her power.  
She wasn't going to cry in front of him. She wasn't pathetic anymore. She raised her head and gave Inuyasha the iciest look she could give. "Why?"  
  
"Why what wench?!" Inuyasha knew he shouldn't provoke her, but he knew that she wouldn't hurt him. He knew that she loved him for about two years now. He wasn't THAT dense.  
  
"Why her? What were you doing with her and Naraku? You're supposed to protect me! You're not supposed to mingle with the enemy!"  
  
"Feh, whatever. I only said that I would protect you because you looked like Kikyou, and with you being able to sense shards, it would be faster to gather the whole Shikon, together with Naraku's piece." Inuyasha walked back to his clothes and took the Tetsusaiga from its sheath.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'He's not going to kill me...is he?' She suddenly felt weak, probably from the emotional breakdown she just experienced. She saw him approach her, and she ran, she couldn't handle this right now. She had no control over her power, and the subduing spell would only give her a few seconds to escape.  
She ran, not caring as branches and thorns scraped her legs and arms. She just needed to get away from him; she didn't want to die yet.  
Inuyasha followed Kagome, his purpose: Have fun with the wench first, kill her, and then get the shards that hung from her neck. He was thrilled with the chase she was giving.  
Kagome felt his aura come nearer and she knew he was going for the attack. She summoned the last wills of her powers and unleashed it towards Inuyasha, which threw him back to the clearing, just as the other group members emerged from the trees, in search of what caused the commotion. They were in disbelief when they saw what Kagome did to Inuyasha, who was now paralyzed as an after-effect of Kagome's power.  
Then Inuyasha saw it; so did the others. Stubby fingers now replaced his claws. His hair had become black, and he wasn't able to smell or hear as sharply as before. His eyes widened. Kagome had purified him without killing him.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" he shouted, vowing to kill the miko.  
  
Kagome heard his scream and ran even faster, not caring where she would end up, just as long as she could stay away from the former hanyou...

---END FLASHBACK---  
  
Kagome glanced across the table as she watched Sesshoumaru's expression. His face remained stoic, but she knew he was contemplating her story. Suddenly, she found the hem of her kimono very interesting.  
It was safe to say that Sesshoumaru was shocked. Of course, he would not express it, but he was truly astonished. He could not believe that his idiotic half brother would ally himself with Naraku, his sworn enemy. What was even more surprising was the fact that his brother was now human. Truly, she was a formidable foe.  
He suddenly stood up and motioned for her to follow. He led her around the halls and she wondered where he was taking her. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stopped in front of another pair of oak doors. He opened them and they entered the room.  
Kagome was stunned at the size of the room, no, dojo she was in. She realized that her mouth was slightly open, and closed it before Sesshoumaru could make any snide remarks.  
The walls were lined with weapons: katanas, swords, glaives, bows and arrows, staffs, spears, etc. There were practice dummies and a large Japanese garden at the back, for meditating.  
  
"Have you ever fought using weapons before?" he broke her reverie with his question.  
  
Kagome relaxed slightly, "Other than my bows and arrows, no. Unless you count my miko power of course."  
  
He nodded and told her to pick a weapon of her choice for close combat. She chose a katana, slightly smaller than his Toukijin. He nodded once more in approval of her choice. "Get ready."  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru attacked her, and she was surprised to know that she could follow his movements, barely. She managed to dodge his first attack, their swords clashing together, then he disappeared completely.  
Kagome just stood in the middle of the room, feeling for his aura. She felt it and turned around quick, but instead of her sword clashing with his, her tail did.  
Somehow, through the battle, she forgot about her tail and let it wander. She fell down on her knees and whimpered; the pain was unbearable. There was a large gash on her fluffy raven tail, and it was bleeding profusely.  
Sesshoumaru, not knowing what came over him, immediately went to her side, unsheathed the pulsing Tensaiga, and slashed a perfect arch across her tail, healing it in moments. He was surprised to see her still awake after the incident; he expected her to faint.  
She unsteadily rose to her feet, tucking her now healed tail around her arm. "We should continue," she whispered, shaking.  
He couldn't believe it. Most youkai would be screaming by now. He allowed a small smile to grace his face, "You are truly remarkable, Kagome."  
She widened her eyes when he smiled at her, and blushed at his comment. 'What did he mean by that? Moreover, Sesshoumaru, the stoic demon lord, SMILED!!!'  
  
"Ano, arigato gozaimasu Sesshoumaru; demo, we really should resume the fight..." she started, but Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Enough training for today, you will rest. You cannot fight properly if you are not able to control your new appendages. Bathe, then join me for dinner."  
  
He then walked briskly out of the dojo and she just stared at him. Somehow finding her way through the halls into her room,. She thought about the days' events as she got ready to bathe in the miniature hot spring. It wasn't that bad living with Sesshoumaru, in fact, it was nice. Though there were some awkward moments between them. She settled in, the warm water soothing her muscles.  
She dozed off, forgetting that a certain taiyoukai was waiting in the dining room for her.

---------  
'Where is she?' he wondered, as he waited for the young youkai-miko. Finally getting impatient, he walked to her room, not bothering to knock. She wasn't in the room, meaning she was still in the bathroom. He walked skeptically towards the door and immediately, the scent of sakura blossoms and strawberries bombarded his nose.  
Her scent was like an aphrodisiac, and he had to stop and just smell her. He finally managed to open the door, revealing a sleeping raven-haired girl. Her long hair was plastered to her face and her mouth was slightly open.  
He stared at her pink lips and without even knowing it, he walked over to her and found his lips just a stand of hair from his own. But he stopped when he heard it, she whispered someone's name.  
Leaving her to sleep, Sesshoumaru walked towards his room, ordering a servant to wake Kagome and bring her food. All he could think of was her voice when she whispered, "Fluffy-chan..."  
  
-End Chapter 3

---------  
  
[A/N]: I know, I know! I suck! The ending was really crappy too... I'm really, really sorry... I know that this story isn't fascinating and all, plus my grammar sucks... please don't attack me... peace? Hehe... I hope and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon... please bear with me... And if I get more reviews, I'll update faster, I promise... :) Thanks for bearing with this twit!


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N]: Wow... this must be the fastest update I've ever done... go me! Lol... I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I was so happy about that, thanks to all you guys and gals who took time to review! This chapter would not possibly come out this early, if it were not for your complimenting reviews! Hehe... anyways, here is chapter 4... I hope its ok...  
-----------------------------------------  
**DESTINY  
** _By: kdpcat  
_ -----------------------------------------

-Chapter IV

---------  
Kagome made sure that her hair was tied back and made sure that it wouldn't tumble on her eyes. She smiled slightly and unconsciously brushed her cheek, tracing the blue stripes that graced her striking appearance. She had been training vigorously for about a month now, and she had mastered the usage of her katana, daggers and glaive. In the process of doing so, she had a better control to her powers, now tapping into it whenever and wherever she wanted. She had also learned how to properly fight using her new body. She owed it all to Sesshoumaru... She sighed, after their first training session, Sesshoumaru had grown more distant than he had ever been to her, and for some reason, and she didn't like it. Maybe it was for the better, so that she may get over her infatuation for him. Yes, she admitted it. She was infatuated with Sesshoumaru; she didn't know when it happened but she was sure of it. She sighed once more and walked outside, towards the gardens. She had a lesson today with Rin. She had already taught the girl beginners math, and were moving to a harder level. She had also taught Rin proper usage of grammar, so that the girl no longer spoke in a third person point of view. Today though, Kagome would teach Rin about humans, the good and the bad. She shielded her eyes as the bright sunlight engulfed her. She saw Rin, under a tree, making a flower wreathe. She smiled softly as she walked towards the little human child, who still had yet to notice her presence. Kagome was reminded of Shippou whenever she saw Rin. She missed the little pup she had informally adopted.  
  
"Ohayou kaa-san!"  
  
Kagome looked down and smiled at the bouncing little girl, knowing that today would be another tiring yet fulfilling day. "Ohayou, Rin-chan."  
Rin hugged Kagome's legs and took Kagome's hands into her own little ones. She led Kagome under the shade of the tree and placed the flower wreathe she was making before, on Kagome's head.  
  
"Arigatou... its beautiful Rin..." Kagome just smiled softly at Rin and the little girl gave a gapped tooth smile.  
  
"Yokatta! I thought you wouldn't like it," Rin blushed slightly, while Kagome giggled at the girl's antics.  
They sat under the shade of the tree and Kagome began lecturing Rin about the achievements of the ancient people, but also taking into account, the wars that man has involved himself into.  
Rin looked terrified and shivered involuntarily when Kagome mentioned wars and Kagome had asked her why she reacted the way she did.  
  
"There was a man one day who came to the palace and said that some kingdom was declaring war against Sesshoumaru-sama. Then Sesshoumaru-sama left the palace that night with hundreds of youkai and ordered Jaken to take me somewhere safe if anything was to go wrong," Rin's solemn look was quickly replaced by a cheerful smile, "But of course, they won!"  
  
Kagome and Rin both burst into giggles. After the giggling had died down, Kagome continued on with her lecture. But now, she moved on to a different topic; human, hanyou and youkai.  
After their lecture, Kagome noticed that the sun was high in the sky, meaning it was probably noon. Kagome had stood up and pulled Rin with her, making the little girl giggle once more. She led them to the dining room, which was no problem, because she had memorized most, if not all, the different paths and corridors in the castle. She especially knew where she was forbidden and where she was not.  
While they approached the dining room, Rin latched herself on to Kagome's fluffy tail, which twitched in response, earning giggles from both females. Kagome had found out that her tail was a very ticklish spot for her.  
They entered the room and noticed that Sesshoumaru was already in the room, patiently waiting for them to arrive. Rin unlatched herself from Kagome and quickly ran to Sesshoumaru just to hug his legs. He patted her head in response. Rin then sat down on her usual chair and began to eat.  
Kagome walked slowly towards her chair, muttering a silent 'good afternoon' to the taiyoukai. Once again, he did not acknowledge her.  
Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were quietly eating, while Rin babbled about her day, mostly involving flowers and what Kagome taught her. She started talking about the differences in human's, hanyou's and youkai's, from what she learned from Kagome that day. Sesshoumaru became interested then and listened intently.  
  
"Okaa-san said that not all youkai are bad, there are some good youkai too. Also, humans are afraid of hanyou's and youkai's because of the great power and strength! Is that true Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru contemplated the statement and glanced at Kagome through his peripheral vision and noticed her eyes were a shade of gray, meaning she was troubled. Wanting to know what troubled her, he answered Rin, "Hai, that is true Rin. Though you must always remember that even peaceful youkai can become hostile by a simple gesture or word spoken. The same goes for humans."  
  
"Oh... arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama! Let's go pick flower's kaa-san!"  
  
"Iie Rin. Take Jaken with you. I need to talk to Kagome," Sesshoumaru interjected.  
  
Rin sulked about not being able to pick flowers with her kaa-san. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, dragging a very surprised Jaken.  
  
Kagome on the other was extremely surprised. 'What does he want? He's already expressed his dislike for me by avoiding me at all possible cause... why does he want to talk now? But... it will give me a chance to ask him about it...' An awkward silence filled the room as both demons sat there, waiting for the other to speak. Finally getting impatient, Sesshoumaru coughed slightly, "You are troubled?" he stated, rather than questioned. Kagome's tail visibly bristled. For some reason, she was very infuriated with the statement he made. 'Who does he think he is, making such assumptions? He doesn't even know me!' She glared at him, the fire burning in her eyes guaranteed to thaw everything in its path. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru's eyes held their iciness and petrifying gaze.  
  
"How would you know if I'm troubled? Besides, why would you care anyway?"  
  
"For one, your stench reeks of nervousness and uneasiness. I care because it is distracting, especially to a nose as sensitive as mine."  
  
Kagome looked dumbfounded and embarrassed. She laughed at her outburst, her mouth would be the death of her. "Uh... sorry 'bout that..." she mumbled, keeping her eyes cast downward.  
  
"Now tell me what troubles you."  
  
Kagome shifted in her seat, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say. 'What would he say? Did he forget? What if he gets mad?' She looked at him and saw he was growing impatient, though it was hidden with his usual stoic façade. Not wanting to anger the demon lord further, she coughed softly and mumbled an answer, knowing he would hear it, "Well, uh, if you didn't forget... you promised me that I could go home... so I was wondering if I... could go home this week?"  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, as usual, emotionless. He heard what he said clearly and was relieved yet saddened at the same time. He was confused about what he felt so he did not try to figure out more of his 'returning' emotions. One thing was for sure though, he did not forget the bargain between them. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't forget."  
  
"I want to go back to my time and check if my family is faring well," Kagome looked straight into his eyes, fire clashing against ice.  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed to think this over, while Kagome fidgeted, anticipating his answer. "Fine, we will leave tomorrow at dawn," he suddenly announced.  
  
Kagome's head shot up immediately after his announcement, "We...?  
  
"Of course you cannot go alone for two reasons. One, you have not yet unleashed your full power. In any case you meet a stronger youkai, you will die immediately. Two," Sesshoumaru paused, "Though I think you are smart enough NOT to try and escape, I will accompany you just in case."  
  
Kagome blew her top when he finished his little speech. 'Not only does he insult my capabilities, he has the guts to insult my loyalty? Its not as if I have anywhere to run to anyway...' She managed to keep her temper in check.  
She stared at Sesshoumaru and spoke in a dangerously calm and cold voice, "Fine, do what you wish. However, I must know if you will accompany me to my era."  
Through the past month, Sesshoumaru had observed Kagome closely and found out some interesting traits she possessed. For one, she was honest, but had a hard time being frank. As he had already known before, she was loyal. However, he had found out that Kagome was more furious and dangerous when she used a calm and cold voice, rather than her heated come backs. That's why he decided to play it safe. As much as he would like to see her infuriated, the matter at hand was more important. "Yes, I will escort you to your time. I wish to learn what has changed in the span of 500 years."  
  
Kagome looked at him skeptically. "How do you plan to enter my time?"  
  
"The half breed was able to pass through. You should know by now that anything that hanyou does, I can do better."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "He was only able to pass dimensions because of the rosary around his neck. It rendered him for a time whenever I said the command."  
  
Sesshoumaru took time to think about what she said. If he allowed her to place a rosary on him, it would render him for a brief period of time, enabling her to control him. As much as he hated to be controlled around like a pet, it would have to do. He was aching to see the achievements and changes that have occurred over time, besides, he trusted her.  
  
"Fine, create a rosary that will allow me to cross the boundaries of time. But do not assume that you can order me around. Remember, as a full youkai, the rosary can only render me for a very brief period of time."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. He was actually allowing her to place a rosary on him? 'Whoa... he must really want to see my time...'  
  
"I'll have one ready for tomorrow morning," she thought for a while, "But there are some things I must clarify with you for this 'expedition' to be successful for both you and I."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, his stoic face denying any emotion to cross his handsome features.  
  
"First, there are no visible youkai in my era, so I must place a concealment spell on you if ever you want to explore the city...err...my village," she paused in case he were to retort back; he didn't, "Second, I wont render you unless you are to harm any humans, though I doubt you will..."  
  
Once again, an awkward silence filled the room. Sesshoumaru suddenly stood up and was about to walk out the door, "Rin will stay here, and you will pack whatever you require for tomorrow. We will leave promptly at dawn," and he left.  
  
She was alone in the dining room, she silently rejoiced at her small accomplishment. 'Finally! I can go home to my family. I wont allow Sesshoumaru to dampen my mood!'  
She stood up and left the room, heading to the gardens in search for Rin and Jaken. She found them at a field of flowers, Rin was making flower wreathes and placed them on an annoyed Jaken. She laughed silently at the sight. Though Jaken tried to fake it, he adored the little girl as did everyone else did.  
  
"Rin-chan! You want to help me pack?" She shouted, closing the gap between them.  
  
Rin looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. She left Jaken and ran to hug Kagome's legs. "I'll help you pack!"  
Kagome looked back at Jaken, who gave her an appreciative look, and smiled warmly at the toad youkai.  
She led the way to her room, listening to Rin's chatter about flowers and bugs. Once they arrived, they started to pack a few kimonos and gifts for her family. All the while, Rin looked at Kagome, confused.  
  
"Where is okaa-san going? Will Sesshoumaru-sama be coming with you? When you come back?"  
  
"I'm going back to my village tomorrow Rin, and yes, Sesshoumaru will be coming with me. Don't worry though, we wont be long. We'll come back after a few days," she grinned at the little girl.  
  
Rin sulked, "Can't I come with you?"  
  
"Gomen Rin-chan. Sesshoumaru told me that you would stay here. But at least you can play with Jaken all day," Kagome smiled slyly at Rin, who grinned back.  
  
Kagome suddenly noticed that the sun had already set, how time flew. The two females found themselves making their way to the dining room once more, and surprisingly, Sesshoumaru wasn't there.  
Jaken burst in through the doors and informed them that Sesshoumaru had some business to take care of so he wouldn't be joining them for dinner. The two just shrugged it off.  
After dinner, Kagome took an already sleeping Rin back to the little girl's room, cradling the child who clung to her tail. She managed to get the girl's deathly grip off her tail and tucked her in. "Goodnight Rin- chan," she whispered to her second adoptive child.  
She went back to her room and decided to make the rosary for Sesshoumaru. 'What should the command be?'  
Finally, after an hour of thinking of possible commands, she decided to just ask Sesshoumaru what she should render him with tomorrow. She didn't want him to get mad if she 'sat' him like Inuyasha, so she'll just make him choose.  
Her eyes drooped; she was so tired. Making the rosary had taken quite some energy off her, and she had been anxious all day to what Sesshoumaru would say to her request.  
She lied down on her futon and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of her family's reaction when they meet Sesshoumaru.

---------

-End Chapter 4

[A/N]: Wow, I repeat, this was the fastest update I've ever done. Thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys drove me on to finish this chapter. However, I'm afraid that the coming chapters will take some time to come out, because I haven't written them yet, sorry. But if I receive more reviews, I promise to have it out as soon as possible. Thanks again to those who reviewed, and remember to review after you read!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the VERY late update, but schoolwork had been steadily piling up and I couldn't do a thing about it! I'm sorry to say this, but this chapter is really short, in fact, you might consider this as a filler chapter. The reason will be explained in detail at my **author's note below.**

**Disclaimer: **I think i already mentioned this somewhere, but just in case... i wont repeat it again! Inuyasha does not belong to me! SO DONT SUE ME!!!!! i dont even have a penny!!!!

* * *

**DESTINY**

_By: kdpcat_

* * *

-**Chapter V**

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, sweat sliding off her brow. She had just woken from a very disturbing nightmare. At first, it started out as a very pleasant dream, one with Sesshoumaru meeting peacefully with her family. But suddenly, she saw Inuyasha, Kikyou and Naraku come through her door, grinning like madmen on a killing spree.

She involuntarily shuddered, if she had been able to continue that nightmare, she was sure that the end would be revolting and nauseous. 'It was just a nightmare Kagome, it's not like it's going to happen…'

She could not finish her train of thought, for a very ecstatic Rin had burst through the door. " Kagome kaa-san! Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to tell you that you will be leaving after you eat in the dining room!"

Kagome grinned when Jaken stumbled through the door, panting. She decided to be kind to the toad youkai; after all, watching Rin is a very hazardous and tedious job. She silently crept towards him, hoping to surprise him Rin had gone to pick Kagome's clothes for the day, and Jaken remained where he stood, catching his breath.

Jaken saw a looming shadow over him, and as paranoid as he is, he raised his Staff of Heads to attack the perpetrator of his personal space. Kagome jumped gracefully as she avoided the attack, she watched as Jaken took upon a fearful look on his face. "Gomen-nasai Kagome-sama! I did not mean to attack you! Please spare this old youkai's life!" Jaken groveled.

Kagome looked down at Jaken questioningly. "Spare your life? What do you expect me to do? Kill you?"

Jaken looked at Kagome, confused. "You mean you won't kill me for attacking you?"

Kagome chuckled. "Why would I kill you for that? It's normal to attack when you are frightened or surprised. No one should be rightfully punished if the incident had been pure accident."

Jaken looked at the young miko-youkai before him. He had respected her before for her strength and beauty, but now, he respected her as a fellow youkai and mistress.

"Arigatou, Kagome-sama. Please, from now on, allow me to tend to your every need as a symbol of my utmost respect towards you," Jaken kneeled before Kagome, his head bowed to the floor.

"Jaken," Kagome said softly, as the he looked up towards his mistress. "You don't have to abide with my every whim, but I appreciate it. Now go, Sesshoumaru-sama might be needing you."

He slowly nodded, his admiration growing larger by the second. "Hai! Excuse me Kagome-sama!" Without waiting for a reply, he scampered out the shoji door.

Kagome smiled; once again her mask had failed her. She glanced towards Rin who was picking out a kimono for her to wear that day. She sighed as she approached the girl. Sure, she could keep her mask whenever Sesshoumaru was around, but not when she was with friends.

As she entered the closet, she saw Rin browsing through the racks of kimonos. She sighed once more.

"Rin-chan, I have to wear one of the miko robes today. I will be going out of the castle after all."

The little girl looked deflated for a second, but suddenly became ecstatic. Kagome looked at the little girl questioningly and became worried at the mischievous look in her eyes. "Rin-chan?"

"Chotto matte okaa-san! Rin will be right back!" and with that said, she scurried towards the back of the closet, grinning from ear to ear.

Kagome grinned knowing that the girl had something that will definitely surprise her. She walked over towards the 2 satchelsthat carried her belongings. She checked if she had everything she needed, and if she left out a material possession or not.

Just as she was finished looking through them, Rin burst from the closet doors, holding a folded miko robe. "I found the perfect robe for okaa-san!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Kagome walked to the little girl and carefully unwrapped the robe. Her breath hitched as she saw the spectacular garment. The hakama was completely black with silver crescents lining the bottom. The haori too was completely black, with silver wisps and golden arrows lining the edges. Together were two other accessories: a silver ribbon with a single golden arrow embroidered at one end and a pair of black boots with a silver crescent on each side. It was probably the most beautiful robe she had ever seen.

"Okaa-san will look so pretty wearing this!" the little girl exclaimed enthusiastically, running around Kagome.

Taking one last look at the robes, Kagome carefully folded it and returned it to the closet. Rin looked at Kagome confusedly, "Why is okaa-san putting the robe back?"

"Because it would be a waste to use such a beautiful robe for just traveling. It should be used for better occasions, like parties or meetings," Kagome replied with a smile, taking a normal miko robe out, except the hakama being black instead of red.

Rin pouted, but quickly caught up with Kagome when the woman headed for the bathroom. Kagome washed Rin, while the little girl washed Kagome's long hair, who finally got it shortened to waist length.

Soon after, both changed to their attires and combed their hair. Rin skipped merrily to the dining room, while Kagome walked behind her, carrying her luggage.

* * *

They entered the silent room, with Sesshoumaru sitting at the head of the table, waiting patiently for the two females.

Rin quickly went to him and hugged his leg, while he patted her head, before she went to sit on her chair and started to eat.

Kagome unceremoniously dropped her bags near the door before she sat on her designated chair and started to eat, not bothering to acknowledge the taiyoukai who was still looking at her.

An eerie silence filled the room. Rin, who was usually talkative even when eating, was unusually quiet.

However, the silence was broken when Jaken came through the doors, bowing to his lord, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Ah-Un is ready to depart."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and stood up. "Take Rin with you and pack Kagome's luggage on Ah-Un. We will arrive shortly."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken hastily grabbed Rin's hand, who was still chewing her food, and ran with her out of the room.

Another silence filled the empty space between the two demons. Sesshoumaru decided to break the silence for once. "Is the rosary finished?"

Kagome too stood up and looked straight into his golden eyes. "Yes, I have. But I still have not decided on the command word. I have chosen to let you choose instead, so that you may not blame me in case I choose…a rather offensive command."

Sesshoumaru looked as stoic as ever, but he was slightly agitated and pleased that she would consider his opinion on the inside. "This Sesshoumaru does not care for whatever command you choose to render him. As long as it gets me through the barrier of the well."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. He was making this hard. She wanted to use a command that would not humiliate him. After all, she did owe him a lot.

She sighed, letting her icy mask drop before placing it back on. "Fine. We will do as you wish. But I will place the rosary when we reach the well."

With that said, she started to walk towards the door, with Sesshoumaru following her.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sesshoumaru was deeply contemplating what Kagome's concern was. After all, he used to be her enemy, so why would she not use this chance to actually humiliate him?

To say he was not glad that she didn't want to humiliate him would be a lie. He was grateful in fact. What if she had chosen a rather, despicable command, like… oh, like smile! Or maybe even crap…

He unconsciously shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. "Are you alright?" her icy façade long forgotten.

He didn't reply, instead, he choose to walk faster, leaving her fuming on the spot.

She growled, running in order to catch up to him. Here she was worried about his welfare and he just ignores her! She sighed, what more could she possibly expect?

They arrived at the entrance of the gate, greeted by the sight of Rin playing with Ah-Un as Jaken watched over them, who bowed quickly when he saw his lord emerge within the castle walls.

"Okaa-san!" Rin yelled and hugged Kagome by the waist. "I hope you have a safe trip! And can you bring Rin some treats? Like the one's you told me in your stories?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, remembering her own pup, Shippo. She missed him terribly but there was nothing she could do as of yet. She just hoped he was all right.

Sesshoumaru had noticed the change in the scent of Kagome, but her paid no mind to it. 'She must be remembering that kit of hers.'

With a quick farewell to Jaken, Kagome walked towards Ah-Un and climbed on his back.

"Jaken, make sure you take care of Rin. Do not let her wander from the castle grounds. And make sure you keep the lands in order while I am away. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru turned towards the dragon-youkai, but was stopped when Rin clutched on to his leg. "I hope that okaa-san and Sesshoumaru-sama will be safe!"

He patted her head comfortingly, "Do not worry yourself Rin. I will take care of your okaa-san."

She released him and he strode to Ah-Un, climbing behind Kagome gracefully. Taking Ah-Un's reign's, they quickly started to take flight, and headed towards Inuyasha's Forest.

**-End Chapter 5**

* * *

A/N: **READ IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE**. Ok…. Um…. I'm really sorry for the long long did I mention LONG??? wait on this chapter…. It's just that, im having a writer's block over the stupid **command word** that Kagome should use on Sesshy…. Please, if you want to get the next chapter out, you have to give me some ideas… the word has to fit Sesshy's attitude… does that make sense??? It cant be humiliating like sit… and it cant hurt sesshy mentally or emotionally… but it can hurt him physically… so… please, help me!!!!! Oh and, DO YOU GUYS WANNA MAKE THIS INTO A LEMON???? …coz if you do, then u better tell me now… sigh ok… this is my Christmas gift to all the readers… please, don't give up on this story… there's more to it, I promise, I haven't even begun yet… hehe… grin lolz…. Oh, all u shippo fans, don't worry, he'll come out soon enough… so… the next coming chappies will be about sesshy and kagome in her time… we'll get to see Sesshy without his markings! Lolz… even though he still looks hot with it without em… hehe…anyways, I g2g, eat more chocolate!!!!!!! Chocolate rox!!!!!!! lolz... oh, wait!

did u notice that i was being kiind to Jaken??? hehe.... i thought the poor toad deserved some respect so, there it is! hahahahaha!!!!! lolz.... chocolate rules!!!!!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!**


End file.
